Answer Your Questions!
by Alice Forshadow
Summary: The cast is here with Alice and her sister Mira to answer your questions! All due respect to those who have done this before me. Ask a question! And get an answer!
1. Hello! :)

Alice pressed record on her camera and set it up on its stand.

"Hello! This is Alice Forshadow, straight from Wonderland! And I'm here with my little sister MiraKnight999!" exclaimed Alice.

"Hey guys! But we aren't here alone!" Mira exclaimed. She turned the camera to face the MCSM cast. "And we're going to answer your questions! Well... they are."

"Were are we?" asked Petra.

"What's with the camera?" asked Aiden

"Is Raven here?" asked Travis excitedly.

"Travis, go back to your own fanfic." Mira said. Travis walked back to _Minecrafter Truth or Dare_.

"Remember how you guys said you wanted your own fanfic like the minecrafters? Well, here you are!" exclaimed Alice to the group.

The cast was silent in shock.

"Hi mom!" exclaimed Axel into the camera happily.

"You do remember it was one of Magnus's rants were he exclaimed that we should get our own fanfic, right?" asked Hadrian. "And Stacy, Sparklez, Lizzie, Dan, and Stampy are still here."

"You got a problem with that?" Cassie exclaimed, jumping up, wheedling her axe.

"Okay... Cassie, put the axe down. Hadrian, They're still part of the group too." Alice said, stepping between the two. "Now both of you sit down before things get violent."

Cassie and Hadrian gave each other dirty looks and sat down opposite from each other.

"We're going to answer some questions!" exclaimed Alice. "The readers can submit questions and you guys are going to answer them! So submit your questions! We'll try to get to all of them, and even though we might not answer them, we will read them!"

"BLAZE RODS!" exclaimed Gil.

"GIL!" Aiden exclaimed angrily. "What did I say?"

Gil looked down at his feet, ashamed.

"You can't talk to Gil like that!" exclaimed Mira.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" asked Aiden.

"Okay... let's keep the fighting down to a minimum. We're only on the introduction." Alice said, trying to mediate the situation.

"This guy's a bully!" exclaimed Mira, rolling up her sleeves. "And he needs to be put in his place!"

"Oh boy..." said Jesse.

"Um, this is Alice, heading back down the rabbit hole! Bye!" Alice quickly finished.

"Oh, so I'm a bully? You look like a... like a..." exclaimed Aiden to a stewing Mira.

That's when Mira pounced on Aiden.

It got loud, between half the cast chanting "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" and the other half trying to pull Mira and Aiden apart.


	2. Friends and Old Builder Answers

"Guys! We have questions!" Alice exclaimed.

Aiden was holding an ice pack against his head and hiding behind Maya, looking at Mira with a terrified look on his face. Mira looked rather pleased with herself for putting Aiden in his place in an earlier chapter.

Suddenly, Amysist came running in, a purple backpack over one shoulder and holding a matching rolling suitcase.

"I am so sorry...oh my gosh... I'm so late... my flight got cancelled and I had to take a connecting bus trip to the airport in the nether and well..." Amythist said. "Things got messy." Her dress randomly ignited into flames. Lukas quickly sprayed it with a fire estingusher.

"It's okay! You're here now!" exclaimed Alice. "Hey everyone! This is my friend Amysist! She'll be joining us!"

Amythist sat down in the empty space between Calvin and Olivia.

"Hi!" she chirped.

"Would you do the honors and read the first question?" asked Summer.

Amythist nodded. The potato flew into the room and dropped an envelope on her lap. Amythist opened it and read:

 **Zane Ro'meave87: Petra (sorry if it spelled your name wrong) What if you saw Jesse die right in front of you?**

"I WOULD FIND THAT PERSON AND PUNCH HIS FACE IN!" yelled Petra, fire burning in her eyes. "I WOULD MAKE THAT MURDERER REGRET HE EVEN LOOKED AT JESSE!"

There was a tense pause.

Petra cleared her throat. "Sorry... carry on." she said.

"You... you would do that for me?" asked Jesse.

"Well... for anyone really..." Petra said, blushing.

"Jestra..." whispered Alice.

 **Wisteria light: Everyone, who's your OTP?**

Alice opened the magical opinion bottle.

"Stacy wrote 'Jukas! That's my favorite. Jessica and Lukas look adorable together.'" Alice read. "And Stampy put down 'Danzzie.' You can't go wrong with that! And I wrote 'Stampcy'! And Jesse wrote down 'Stampcy'! And Isa also wrote down 'Stampcy'..."

Alice emptied out the bottle to reveal several note cards with 'Stampcy' written down on it.

"And everyone else wrote down Stampcy..." Alice said.

Stacy and Stampy looked at each other, blushing.

"And this is awkward!" Alice finished.

 **MagicPony4: Lukas, do you like Jesse? (Girl Jesse)**

"Well, she is very cool, she did save my life..." stuttered Lukas.

"And she's kind... optimistic... attractive... funny... cheerful..." read Axel from Lukas's diary.

"What the- how did you-" Lukas asked, trying to grab his diary back.

"You think of me like that?" asked Jessica.

"Yeah..." Lukas said. "And a lot more."

Jessica smiled.

 **rebekahtpe: What about Cassie? Is she/used to be an old builder?**

"Yeah! I did!" exclaimed Cassie.

"Until you went on a massive killing spree at the mansion." said Harper.

"Don't judge me miss 'I nearly unknowingly enslaved the human race with a robot I built'!" Cassie responded. "And besides, everyone respawned."

"Um... we're still recovering!" exclaimed Stacy.

"The nightmares never end!" exclaimed Lizzie.

"I still freak out around sand!" Sparklez exclaimed. He saw a tiny grain of sand on the floor and screamed, clutching onto Alice for dear life.

"It's okay...calm down... it's alright." Alice told him, patting him on his back.

"Fine..." Cassie sighed. "I'm sorry I tried to kill everyone... and that I killed some people. Happy?"

The youtubers got into a football huddle, whispering to each other. When the huddle broke up, Stampy turned to Cassie.

"We forgive you." he said.

"I'm just glad I'm not permanently scarred!" exclaimed Dan.

He looked over and saw a baby spider on the windowsill. Dan screamed and jumped onto a chair.

"SPIDER!" he yelled "QUICK! PETRA KILL IT! IT'S A HORRIBLE KILLING MACHINE!"

"Calm down Dan, it's just a baby. It doesn't even have fangs yet." Petra said, nudging the baby spider out the window and closing the window once the spider was outside. Lukas helped Dan down off the chair.

"That's what it makes you think... before its friends come... and its parents...and its sisters...and...and its..." Dan stuttered before he fainted into Amythist's arms.

"Guys, do something..." Amythist said. "He's heavy..."

 **NoItsBecky: For everyone: Who do you have a crush on, if anyone?**

"Don't worry! All that will be reveled as the story progresses!" exclaimed Alice.

"But we do have one..." said Milo.

"Indeed we do." Mira added. "You've been looking at a certain guy a certain way..."

"And I've been reading your diary." Axel said.

"Seriously Axel? Do you have any bounds to personal privacy?" asked Olivia.

"No...it's true. I'm in love!" Alice said. "But let's let the readers guess who it is!"

Sparklez began to wish upon a star it was him.

"So, everyone guess on who Alice's crush is!" exclaimed Mira. "And happy thanksgiving!"

"In the meantime, this is Alice, heading back down the rabbit hole!" Alice exclaimed "Actually, going to the store to get a diary lock..."


	3. Crushin' and Fightin'

"Guys!" Alice exclaimed. "We have questions!"

 **Amythist Heart: Amythist, Who's your fan crush?**

Everyone looked over at Amythist, who was gazing at a framed picture happily.

"Hm?" asked Amythist.

"Your fan crush?" asked Alice.

Amythist blushed. "Well, um... it's..." she stuttered.

"Is he taken or single?" asked Soren.

"How old is he?" asked Harper.

"Is he hot?" asked Mira. "On a scale of one to Dean Winchester.

"Is he Aiden?" asked Jesse.

Aiden flicked Jesse on the back of the head. Mira flashed him a angry look. Aiden nervously backed down.

"He's not Aiden." Amythist corrected.

"Darn." muttered Aiden.

Amythist blushed and showed the group a framed picture of her boyfriend: a brown haired boy with green eyes wearing a brown coat, jeans, and a green scarf.

"His name is Vylad..." Amythist said nervously.

"AHA!" exclaimed Ivor so loudly he made Amythist jump. "I knew it! Who is this Vylad?"

"He's just a guy I met at a Christmas party on My Street. Alternate universe thing." Amythist said shyly.

"Oh." Ivor said. "Never heard of him."

"This was over three months of my life." Jesse whispered to Amythist.

 **whsss-fedex: *squids fall from the sky***

"NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN!" Jesse and Jessie yelled at the same time.

Alice and Amythist looked t each other, smiled and pulled out their budder [golden] swords

"Do you know what this means?" asked Alice.

"Oh yeah." Amythist exclaimed. "THIS. IS. MINECRAFT!"

"For the glory of the Sky Army!" yelled Alice.

* * *

Ten minutes later, both girls were covered in ink. The rest of the cast looked scared. Even Magnus was perturbed by the violence.

"This is for you Sky!" exclaimed Alice.

"Man, that was awesome! You guys have to submit more of those!" exclaimed Amythist.

"Yeah..." Ellegaard said nervously.

Gabriel handed the girls a towel, being sure to keep his distance.

 **Angelwings: Why do I have this sinking feeling that you like Aiden? I dunno.**

Aiden turned bright red.

"Well, Aiden may have a lot of flaws and built up trama, but I'm willing to overlook those flaws. After all, I am into bad boys..." Alice said. Then she looked over at Aiden.

"Run." whispered Mira to Aiden.

It was too late. Alice had already tackled Aiden in a hug attack. Isa and the Sky City residents were feeling very avenged as Aiden pleaded for help.

Maya, on the other hand, was feeling very, VERY, angry.

"GET. AWAY. FROM. SENPAI!" she yelled, drawing her sword, tackling Alice, and knocking her away from Aiden.

Soon enough, both the Blaze Rod and the author where in a swordfight.

Mabel was cheering and completely forgetting her Redstonia ways, the Death Bowl announcer was announcing what was going on, and the Boomtown residents, Magnus, the games citizens, Mabel, and Axel were cheering. Meanwhile, the Redstonia citizens, Harper, Amythist, and the remaining Orders of the Stone where trying to break up the fight, but it was hard to get close without getting wacked. Poor Calvin learned this the hard way. The Sky City residents were clearly on Alice's side, while the Blaze Rods where on Maya's. The Youtubers where sort of mixed up in all the ruckus and decided to quietly hide out in the bathroom until it all blew over. Mira was unsure what to do, but eventually decided to watch from her seat and share popcorn with Cassie Rose.

Eventually, Maya was victorious.

The crowds died down and Youtubers came out of the bathroom. Sparklez looked over at Alice, who looked upset as Aiden and Maya kissed.

"So you didn't get Aiden?" asked Sparklez. "That's great- I mean, horrible, but if you're still free, I'm... you know-"

Amythist responded to this by giving Sparklez a punch in the jaw.

 **Guest: Dan: if Lizzie was getting attacked by a swarm of spiders, would u save her or run away?(choose your next words wisely)**

"Well... I would try my hardest to save her. I mean, I'd be scared, but Lizzie's my best friend. I'd do anything to save her." said Dan.

"Really?" Lizzie asked.

"Really." Dan responded.

Everyone awed.

Alice cheered.

"We're not dating." Dan quickly said.

Alice booed.

* * *

Suddenly, Craig the mailman came walking in with a box that had some holes punched in the lid, put it down on the table, and left.

"Hey, Craig the mailman came walking in with a box that had some holes punched in the lid, put it down on the table, and left." said Mira.

Alice read the label.

"It's for Dan." said Alice. "Wonder what it is."

Dan opened the lid off the box. A small baby spider crawled out.

"Oh geez!" Dan exclaimed, stepping back quickly.

"Calm down. It's a gift from Angelwings." Alice said, reading the card involved with the box. "She added 'for Dan, because you are my favorite Youtuber, here's a fangless friendly spider so you can get over your phobia of spiders! Now, everyone have an awesome day!'"

"He's so cute!" Jessie exclaimed, watching the little spider crawl around on the table.

"She- actually." Dan said, steeping forwards. "Alice, can we- keep her?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Alice. "But she's going to need a name, of course."

"Well... I don't know what her name's going to be." Dan responded. "We can let the readers decide the spider's name!"

"Okay! Then its settled! Then that's a wrap!" Alice finished. "This is Alice Foreshadow, heading back down the rabbit hole!"


	4. Ages, Ivor, and the Game

"Guys!" Alice exclaimed. "It's been a while, but we have questions!"

"Yeah! And we got the spider name! With submissions from Amythist Heart, RebekahTPE, and Zane Ro'Meave-87, we have Lizzie Garnett- Jade!"

"That's long." Emily commented.

"I couldn't decide." Dan responded.

"Touché." Emily replied.

 **AnotherAnonKid Wow, so this fic hasn't been updated for a long while...but my questions are for Ivor:**

 **1\. Are you aware that Ellie and Reuben literally DIED all because of your melodrama? I mean, seriously...smh, dude. Smh.**

 **2\. What is your honest opinion of Jesse, Petra and Lukas? Strictly NO saying "I don't know" or any version of it**

Ivor looked down, very ashamed.

"I really didn't think it would go that far." he said. "I just wanted to prove that the Old Order was a lie. I didn't want anyone to get hurt... or die. I'm so sorry."

Jessie wiped away a few tears with a tissue.

"And now I shall sing a song from the Tony award winning musical _Dear Evan Hansen_ called "Words Fail" that shows my apology." Ivor said.

"That's kind of copyrighted, so we'll have to pass." said Alice. "BUT I FORGIVE YOU!"

Alice than tackled Ivor in a hug.

"Well, bring Ben Platt into anything and she instantly loves you, so good song choice." Mira replied.

"As for the question on Jesse, Petra, and Lukas..." said Ivor once he peeled Alice off of him. "Jesse is a great leader, and I totally ship him with Petra because that OTP is so noticeable it's not even funny. Petra is an incredible warrior, but she can get angsty time to time and can act out of anger for vengeance. And Lukas... well, I don't know anyone weirder than him. He's just so random and optimistic! You don't know what he's going to do next! Strangely, it's entertaining."

Everyone just stared at Ivor for a good minute.

"What?"

 **RebekahTPE: How old are you guys? (I'm talking to everone)**

*I based the way I did this of the way that I saw another fanfic writer do this. All credit to them. Also credits to Minecraft Story Mode Wiki.*

16- Fanboy, Schoolboy, Fangirl,

19- Nell, Nohr, Ivy, DJ, Lydia,

21- Jesse, Jessie, Olivia, Bob, Emily,

22- Radar, Owen, TNT Dustin, Herzog,

23- Axel, Dan, Lizzie, Endercon announcer, Sandy, Lizzie, Capital T, Xara

25- Maya, Death Bowl Announcer, Phillipe,

28- Petra, Stampy, Aiden, Dan, Sparklez, Stab, Nurm

30- Stacy, Sparklez, Gil, Farner Gloria, Milo, Isa, Sebastian, Jack,

31- Stella,

32- Cassie, Sigge, Reginald,

34- Ruben the usher, Mabel, Facemeat, Clutch, Rodrigo

35- Henchman, Mevia,

38- Torque, Ellegaard, Calvin,

40- Magnus, Otla, Disco Mickey,

50- Gabriel, Soren,

64- Harper, Harry, Hadrian,

70- Old farmer man, Otto, Voa

WAY older than any ages listed FYI, respect it- The Admin

"Geez, Admin, did you have to be rude and include that last bit in?" asked Mira. "I mean, I've been sassy before, but dude, that crosses the line."

"Hey, I created the world!" exclaimed Admin.

"And destroyed my house. And nearly killed my dog. And sent Jesse, Jack, and Petra to that prison. And kidnapped Stella. That seriously-" Stacy continued, listing off the reasons on her fingers.

That's when Admin grabbed her by her shirt collar and slammed her up against the wall.

"That's seriously okay. Yeah, that's perfectly fine." Stacy said quickly. "Please put me down, I value my life."

"Admin, remember what I said about controlling our anger?" asked Alice.

"But she-" Admin started to say.

"I don't care if she started it, we don't lash out at people." Alice said. "Put the Youtuber down."

Admin sighed and released his grip on Stacy.

"You may have won this battle mortal, but trust me, someday I will make you feel the wrath of Admin!" Admin exclaimed. "You all shall feel the wrath of Admin!"

"Hey Ivor, you didn't put your name down." said Jesse.

"Ivor, how old are you?" asked Axel.

"Uh, uh... HEY LOOK A FLYING CIRCLE!" Ivor yelled, pointing into the distance. While the group was looking were he was pointing, Ivor took off.

"What's a circle?" asked Nell.

Ellegaard shook her head and murmured something on how Alice should get a Beta Reader to avoid bad language.

"Well, that took a lot out of me. Keep sending in those questions and plots guys!" exclaimed Alice. "This is Alice Foreshadow, heading back down the rabbit hole!"

* * *

"Alice, you didn't put your name, or even Mira and Amythist's names down." Sparklez pointed out.

"Um... I am merely an OC written by the author." Alice said "She wrote me to be about 25, same age as Amythist. Mira was written to be about 16."

"Cool! So, you're in the game, right?" asked Sparklez, excited.

Now, this is taking place in an apartment in Document Manager Enterprises, and none of the players knew about what happened in Minecraft Story Mode. No one knew on their adventures or who lived and who died. No one new anything except Alice. Mira and Amythist knew too, but it was Alice's job to be the explainer.

"Of... of course!" Alice lied. "We all are!"

"So... we live happily ever after, right?" asked Sparklez. "All of us?"

Alice looked over at everyone. All she could think about was all the turbulent events. And now she was looking at her crush, and he was asking if he would be okay.

"Sure." Alice lied again.


End file.
